Zero
.]] Zero is a character that appears in the Mega Man comic series published by Archie Comics. Zero first appeared in ''Mega Man'' #035. Zero is a robot quite similar, and most of the time mistaken, as a reploid. He is a member of the 17th Elite Unit, as he is an S-Rank Maverick Hunter. Appearance Having an appearance much similar to those of reploids, Zero is a male robot that has a color scheme mostly red, white, and black. Zero has a lengthy blonde pony-tail and extends to his boots. His eye color is blue. Zero has a sword-like weapon known as the Z-Saber, as well as a Zero Buster, a weapon similar to X's X-Buster. History ''The X-Factor Zero had apparently went "maverick" and was causing so much chaos at an unknown facility that the Maverick Hunters–Sigma, Vile, Spark Mandrill, Boomer Kuwanger, Gravity Beetle, and Flame Stag–were sent to investigate and put a stop to Zero's recklessness. Zero was apparently stopped by Sigma after a brief encounter, but Sigma received a casualty on both of his eyes, as purple scars remain from their battle. It is unknown what happened to Zero after the battle, but it's assumed that Zero has lived or was heavily injured during the fight. :''It is presumed that Zero was cured, and eventually made his way to the 17th Elite Unit as an S-Rank Maverick Hunter. ''Dawn of X'' In the streets of Arcadia City, two Emerald Spears members were shooting at Mega Man X. X was able to apprehend one of the members, but Zero teleported his way to cease the other member. After subduing the two terrorists, X and Zero have a friendly conversation about the Emerald Spears, as Zero antagonizes one of the Emerald Spears member via complementing his fire-arm capabilities. After X and Dr. Cain had explored the Mesa Dig Site and found an offline Wily Walker, the doctor accidentally revives it. As X chases down the robot, Dr. Cain alarms Sigma, who then tells Zero and Vile to round up their unit and head to the specific perimeter. Zero and Vile, along with their unit, had arrived to fight off the Wily Walker, as Zero told X to head back to the dig site to find clues in order to stop the robot. Gallery Concept Artwork Zero_Concept_Artwork.jpg|Concept Artwork by Matt Herms. List of apperances Interior apperances * Issue #035 (first apperance and cameo) * Issues #037-040 * Sonic Universe issue #076 (non-speaking role) * Sonic Boom issue #008 * Issue #050 * Megaman Worlds Unite: Battles: Maverick Hunters Versus Vile * Sonic Universe issue #077 Cover apperances * Issue #035 (both covers) * Free Comic Book Day 2014 (Megaman X side) * Issue #037 * Issue #038 (variant) * Sonic Universe issue #076 * Sonic Boom issue #008 * Sonic the Hedgehog issue #073 (variant 2) * Issue #050 (regular and variant 5 covers) * Mega Man Worlds Unite: Battles (regular and sketch covers) * Sonic Universe issue #077 * Sonic Boom issue #010 (variant 1) Short Circuit apperances * Issue #035 * Issue #038 * Sonic Universe issue #077 (cameo) de:Zero es:Zero Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Reploids